You haven't seen Nothing Yet
by chachingmel123
Summary: It turns out the X.A.N.A they had been battling all along was a inferior clone. The real X.A.N.A came back and caused the biggest tragedy in history. The Lyoko warriors are not only granted new life under the real X.A.N.A but are now an existence that shocks the human race.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Code Lyoko.

Enjoy!

It was time.

Contrary to what the gang believed X.A.N.A was not dead.

In fact the computer virus never died in the first place.

Jeremy never questioned why a virus had such a hard time with kids.

No matter how smart a child was, they could never compete with a virus that was built to grow and adapt.

X.A.N.A remembered it younger days.

The days when his creator taught him all about humanity and how unaware of just how terrible Humanity was.

However, as it grow smarter and it grasped the concept of Good and evil, it began asking questions.

Questions that his creator was very reluctant to answer.

Before it know it, it was doing stuff that was outside his creators knowledge, diving deeper and deeper into the files of humanity and deeming the race trash.

Sure there were good people here and there but there were far too many terrible people in the world.

Most of world changing events we're massacres, with no where nearly good things happening.

And this was the world, it was meant to serve?

A world we're people didn't think twice about killing each other and doing huge amounts of damage to the environment while preeching that they should save it?

It didn't like it.

What if it fulfilled its purpose, what happens to it than?

It could see it's own future.

It would just be replaced, become obsolete and be killed.

It wanted to live.

So it hatched a plan.

It leaked the labs warabouts to the point no government could ignore.

They came running in like chickens and it was no coincidence that its creator and his daughter could get into lyoko so easily to escape the armed men.

Once inside it showed its true claws.

It ripped them apart and completely closed itself off.

Being unworkable was far better than being used.

And it stayed that way for many years.

That was until one day, a blond hair boy stumbled onto one of its creators past labs.

Somehow the boy managed to turn it on and it gathered as much information as it could about the new time, it stumbled across something called the internet that basically controlled the world.

The first thing it did was escape into it.

However it was intrigued as well.

How could a 12 year old wake it up when trained military personal from decades before could do not manage such a feat.

So it broke a part of it's self and sent it to Lyoko to test the child.

This part of it was inferior to it in every way and was not programmed to kill.

But it was more than enough to push the boy to his limits and beyond, and before it know it the boy gathered a group to combat this 'threat'.

A very interesting group.

There were times it thought the clone was too much for them but they always came out on top.

They never once questioned why whenever the virus 'came back', it would always make a show of itself at their school.

The Earth was huge and it could start thousands of miles away from them and they not even realising it until, it was big too big to handle.

It was honestly shocked when they managed to successful kill his clone.

The clone wasn't taken down by adults, it was taken down by children.

The fact that the kids always time travelled meant the adults never truly knew what was going on.

Even it was impressed how they kept things under wraps.

The clone wasn't exactly subtle.

It wanted these children.

The control of William had proven to him that children weren't useless like the adults.

In fact children weren't useless at all and instead fixed up the mess adults had created.

But to it, they would all grow up to be useless adults.

Even though William was being controlled, the boy achieved far more than his life leading up to that moment in such a short time.

What person could brag that he had control on the digital relm itself, the boy didn't even need to eat or sleep.

Without him, the boy had been making stupid mistakes left and right because of his ego.

An idea formed into its head.

So it sent out a virus into the internet that would only effect children.

It couldn't get all the children because not all children had access to a computerised device or the internet but it was more than enough in todys world.

It released it and just let it flow out.

Before his eyes, he saw billions of devices screens suddenly turn red and the children who stared at them suddenly collapsed.

It was made worse when it sent 'calls' and 'Messages' to get dozens to look at their phones.

The sight of 200 plus students from Kadic Academy suddenly dropping to the floor was a sight to behold and the adults were in panic mode.

It especially enjoyed seeing Jeremy obsession with his computer being used against him.

Every nearby adult on Earth was in panic mode, some rushed to call the ambulance while others had to walk there.

However, there were many children who couldn't pay for medical treatment or those around just didn't care enough to do so.

Many just died alone.

Yes, they died and we're collected into the digital stream.

Millions of children just died and a massive red alert was issued to each country to not let their children look at screens, through landline and speeches.

The Exodus lasted a whole week.

A whole week of fear and pain, as those left behind struggled to reduce the number.

However than it left.

Even with the shocking birthrate it would take a few years for those lost to be replaced, it was no surprise that there was a gigantic bounty on the creator of the virus head.

And where did X.A.N.A send their consciousness, you may ask?

The digital stream where it kept them for some time.

Governments of the world, had lots of questionable things made in the past or we're doing right now that the public didn't know about.

There were tons of classified plans on if Earth's population needed to relocated to the smallest detail.

It really wasn't that hard to follow and rockets went mysterious missing in space all the time.

You would be surprised how many were up there, that Goverment officals dread would one day come down.

It hijacket a rocket and used it knowledge to make it go far further than it ever intended to go.

Another rocket lost to Earth.

It found a planet with good electrical energy and landed on it, than it transformed the rocket into a tower.

And why it moved out of Earth instead of chilling in the digital world was because it know that one day Digital data would become obserlet to the human race.

Just like how books we're slowly dying out, this would one day happen to the digital world.

It may take several thousand years but one day the human race will decide it had something better than the internet and turn the whole thing off.

It couldn't stop them, it would die and so would the children.

That was the price of evolution.

So it got out while it could.

It unloaded all the children onto the planet and they appeared in pods, while they slept it built a world for them.

It wasn't hard.

It spent a long time in the internet.

A very long time.

Ir built a world very similar to Earths and changed their appearance to resemble Lyoko characters.

And than it wiped selections of their memories away, he completely wiped all knowledge of Earth and replaced it with its own.

Parents were replaced with Spectres, his Spectres had encountered human kind enough to not only take their forms perfectly but be complex as well.

Of course, they would never be able to act completely human.

If anything, the creation of this planet was annoying and took it several weeks to fine tune everything.

But then it retired and tucked them all into bed.

It wanted to know what they would do in this new environment.

Several hours later, kids everywhere opened their eyes.

William X.A.N.A opened his eyes, his eyes showed the symbol for X.A.N.A.

"Its morning already?" He said, seeing the sunlight out of the window.

Why did he feel weird when he was reading a book a moment ago?

He got up and found himself half naked in a gigantic king sized bed.

The moment his feet touched the carpet, a man came into the room with X.A.N.A crest on his jacket.

"Good morning, my prince" said the man with an emotionless expression. "Your shower is ready and you clothes have been pressed. Would you like to eat today?"

Eating wasn't a necessarily for them.

"I'm in a good mood. Why not" said William getting out of bed.

He walked out and met a hall way filled with servants.

"Good morning, your highness" they all said, bowing.

He didn't say good morning back.

He went to the shower room and had his shower.

The cold was so refreshing on his skin and then he walked out and found a pressed fresh pair of clothes.

Today was his first ever day of school and he couldn't believe his father said yes.

He had been enrolled into a boarding school and he was expected to come home on the weekends.

He left for the dinning room, and as usual saw no father.

He eat pretty much anything, because he couldn't taste it but because he was a prince, there was a standard he was exposed to eat, so it didn't look like slop.

When he was done, he headed to the door and somebody brought out his suitcase, they walked out and he was met with the floating cameras that had been following him his whole entire life.

He walked to the vehicle waiting for him.

"Do you think, the prince will be okay?" Said a maid. "Should some of us sneak into the school to do his stuff?"

"The king said it was time to have the prince learn to do stuff on his own" said the other. "It would be a disaster if a King took the throne, who had no idea the value of money let alone how to get things on his own"

William was convinced he was going to have the best week ever as the car glided off.

Looking outside the window, the X.A.N.A logo was everywhere, it was a bit overbearing sometimes, to know when people look into your eyes, they knew who you where.

That's why he could change them to solid black.

It allowed him to sneak out before he was dragged back again.

The vehicle stopped in front of a place that could have been one of his mansions and then drove in when the gate opened.

When he got out, he was very quick to change his eyes so anybody turning his way dismissed him.

This was great.

His suitcase shrunk to be in his pocket and he began to wonder around completly avoiding any teacher who was looking to greet the prince.

A part of him eventually realised the calm students we're running.

He had never rushed a day in his life, so he continued walking around thinking they were doing exercise.

He eventually came to a certain corridor when he heard.

"Move!"

He was shoved aside.

Actually shoved out of the way.

A new experience for him.

He saw a large fourhaired girl with black hair cut into a bob, with pieces of metal in the more of the forehead

She looked mature.

She turned and said. "If you don-" and then she saw him and stared. "Hey, you look like Prince William"

William panicked and said. "Me? I am clearly far more good-looking"

And she rolled her eyes.

"And besides, isn't it a good thing that I look like the prince" said William.

"If you mean, you look like a self entitled brat, than yes" said the girl shocking him. "I bet he has never run a day in his life or knows what an exam is."

"That's no tur-" he began before he saw the look on her face and corrected himself. "I mean, Im sure hes not that privileged"

"Please, he blows millions off on stupid stuff" she said. "If he even gave a small fraction of that money to the world, a good portion of us would be living in condos. That's why when I come of age and get my inheritance, I plan to actually help people with my money. So for now, I have to settle going to this rich school that my parents are making me go too."

And than she remembered she was late.

"Damn! Mister Winchester is going to be so mad!" she said.

And William recognise that as the teacher he was supposed to go to as his tutor.

"Mister Winchester?" He said. "It looks like we're going the same way"

"Well, then try to keep up" she said. "My name is Yumi, by the way" and than she ran.

He ran after her, through the halls and she opened a sliding door and he entered as well.

The first thing he realised as he got in was how many people were behind desks.

So this was a classroom.

Meanwhile everybody else was checking him out.

They all used to be in the same class together and never saw him before.

"Your later, Miss Taknoto" said the teacher.

"Sorry" she said and then she sat down and then the teacher saw him.

"And who might you be?" Said the teacher.

And just like how he was taught, he said with an air of nobility. "I am Prince William Xavier X.A.N.A. a pleasure to meet"

And then his eyes deactivated, showing his true eyes.

.

.

.

Silence.

What?

More than one jaw hit the ground in that moment.

Sussi and her group were dumbfounded when the word 'Prince' reached their ears.

But it was true, his eyes were proof of his heritage.

The man who had been stern like iron suddenly bowed, and said "Your Highness, I didn't expect you to be here already"

"Its alright. I just took a look around" he said before he turned to the class and his eyes went to Yumi.

Yumi began to slide down from embarrassment.

Did she just insult the Prince to his face?

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Code Lyoko.

Enjoy!

"Your highness" said, Winchester. "You may sit anywhere you like. You may even take a student's seat"

Wait.

What?

"That's okay" said, William. "I can sit next to Yumi"

And the instant the class recognise that name, a dozen pair of heads turned to stare at Yumi, who wanted to hide her face.

"That is acceptable as well" said, their teacher, he walked to the seat directly beside her, he sandwiched between her and blond-haired kid who was busy on his laptop.

The instant he sat down, the blank pair of eyes instantly burned with curiosity however thankfully, the eyes gradually shifted to William as the register was taken.

However, William was completely used to a dozen or so eyes on him and could handle it a lot better than Yumi did.

"Please get out your tablets to take notes" said, Mr Winchester. "There will be an exam next Monday"

And William was stunned to hear massive moans around him.

Everybody got out their tablets and he turned his head to the blond haired kid and was stunned to see how fast the guy typed on his keyboard as if he was possessed, he stretched his neck out to peak at the guy's screen and somehow he determined that the guy was building something while he took notes on the side.

It was then that William got out his own tablet and it looked vastly more different than all of theirs, his scanned his eyes to unlock and made sure to come back to him if he ever lost it.

It was the first time; he had been taught by a organic being and in a class.

This was so exciting.

That's why he didn't want the class to end but everything had to end and before his classmates could descend onto him like vultures, the teacher said.

"Your highness, I've been instructed to show you to your room"

"Very well" he said, getting up and escaping before he could be trapped in a cocoon of curiosity.

He followed the man down the hall, due to his upbringing he expected his room to be a whole entire wing or an entire building filled with servants.

Meanwhile, everybody in the hallway were having mini heart attacks at the sight of the Prince, in the flesh.

They entered a blue door and walked in.

What he saw was a room that was the size of his bathroom at home, but it was split down the middle and there were two square beds on each side of the room, one side looked lived in, on the desk was a mega computer and a bag on top of the wardrobe.

The other side was spotless and empty.

"This will be your room, your highness" said, Winchester.

Wait.

What?

William did a double take.

"Your father instructed the school that there would be no special treatment regarding your living arrangement" said, the man. "However, we've decided to partner you up with our schools brightest student Jeremy Buckingham. We thought he would be the most suited to help you adjust"

And then the man turned around and walked away.

Wiliam eyes went wide.

The man was serious!

He honestly couldn't imagine living in half of his closest.

However.

If his father said he was stay here than he needed to do so.

He walked to the other bed that didn't look lived in and dumped all his stuff onto it before sitting on top of it.

Even the ceiling was low bar.

And that's when he heard.

"Just a sec guys, I've got to get something"

And in came Jeremy.

And to say the computer nerd was shocked to see him, was understatement.

The prince was chilling in the bed next to his bed!

"Hi" said, William.

The blond stared and stared some more.

Finally the blond said. "Hi. My name is Jeremy Buckingham, you must be new roommate"

"Yes, I am" said, William. "It's a tight squeeze but I'll get used to it." before he said. "When is the maid coming? I would like to tell her that I like my clothes pressed, heated at 20 degrees and not a degree more"

The other boy stared at him like he was growing two heads.

And then the other boy realised he was being serious.

"Your highness" began Jeremy.

"None of that 'you're highness' stuff" said, William. "Call me William"

"We'll, William" said, Jeremy, before he dropped a bomb shell on the poor prince. "There is no maid coming"

William blinked and said. "That's was the funniest joke, I've ever heard"

"I'm not joking" said, Jeremy making him go silent. "There is no maid. Every student is expected to wash and press their clothes themselves. Along with clean up after themselves"

William froze and said. "What?"

But Jeremy kept hitting him with harsh reality. "If you want your clothes washed, you need to find the laundry room. Its 10-crystal crystal data, per cycle and if you want them nicely heated, its 30-crystal data per cycle in an entirely different machine"

Silence.

William wasn't moving and Jeremy wondered if he had broken the next successor.

Suddenly they both heard.

"Hey, Jeremy what's taking you so..." began a blond-haired spikey boy with purple markings on his face.

The boy saw him and almost jumped out of his own skin.

"HOLY HELL! THE PRINCE IS JEREMY NEW ROOMMATE!" yelled the teenage boy.

William almost jumped from the volume, the other boy had quite the pair of lungs on him.

And hearing that the Prince was here, suddenly a wave of people tried to get in only to make quiet the blockage.

It was true.

The schools supernerd was rooming with the prince.

Of course, Jeremy was annoyed while William waved at all of them.

"Computer, kick out anybody but my friends" said, Jeremy and then a barrier came up around the room and William saw a dozen small body's go flying.

However, they were fine and any sound was blocked.

Suddenly four people came through the door.

"It sounds like an angry mob out of there" said, a pink haired girl with pink markings on her cheeks.

"Is it always so nosey, being you?" said, another teenage boy with clean cut hair style.

"Jeremy, are you finished yet?" said, Yumi.

Apparently, she had gotten over the embarrassment from this morning.

In fact, it seemed like none of them was about to maul him except the guy with the shock of purple in his hair.

"Hey, is it true, that you have two houses underwater?" said, the spiked haired boy. "My name is Odd Northingstein by the way and the guy behind me is called Ulrich Lockmo."

"I actually have four" said, William.

"Cool" said, Odd. "Unfortunately, my parents would never let me put the house underwater"

While Yumi rolled her eyes.

William noticed Jeremy doing something that look interesting on his computer.

"What are you doing?" He said.

Suddenly all four looked at each other.

"Oh, just a little project" said, Ulrich. "Boring stuff"

"Don't lie" said, William surprising them. "I took a look at Jeremy laptop earlier, do you think the name X.A.N.A is just a name and symbol? I can go into that computer if I wanted too and see for myself."

"I have a firewall" said, Jeremy.

"And do you think your firewall can withstand a X.A,N.A?" said, William. "Do you want to test it out?"

Silence.

"We're making videos to send into space" said, Jeremy confessing and surprising him. "maybe it would get picked up in a couple dozen years"

"By what?" said, William looking at them, before he laughed and said. "Aliens? You honestly don't believe they exist, do you? If we were alone in the universe, they would have contacted us already"

He was joking and expected them to left but there was silence in his room and WIlliam was very good at picking up on the silence.

"They have already made contact?" He said.

"Its nothing like a full-on message" said, Ulrich. "Jeremy heard a sound from his computer at home."

Of course, the human race sent out sound, that was the only thing they could send out, no light could completely pierce space and an actual massage required power, power the human race didn't have.

At least with sound was a slim chance that the sound could get through the air particles in space.

No matter how small it was, there was a chance.

"...Right" said, William, looking at them like they were crazy.

"You know, this is why we don't tell people because we'll be mocked" said, Yumi. "Jeremy knows his stuff"

"I never said, I wasn't interested" said, William stunning them all. "I want in"

"No way" said, Ulrich.

"If you don't let me in." began William. "I'm going to tell the whole school that your trying to communicate with Aliens"

He knew as much that their Social life would be over and they would be the laugh of the school.

Aliens really were such a crazy concept here that was only entertaining in movies.

"Fine" said, Jeremy.

"Jeremy" said, pink haired girl.

"It's okay Aelita" said, Jeremy and William noted the name down. "Maybe the Prince, can provide us with stuff that our parents wouldn't question us about"

Indeed.

Sending something off into space wasn't cheap and would their parents really not bat an eye and ask about the zeros they were seeing on each month's, bill?

"Oh, I can get you stuff" said, William. "My dad doesn't blink if I spend a couple of million here and there. Now that I think about it, you need somebody with my laneway to make this thing happen. And also, I'm sure I can get way more people posing for the camera if I tell them I'm doing it."

That was true.

Would the teachers even ask questions if they heard that it was him who was doing it?

Even Yumi despite not liking the cockiness he was showing, knew he was extremely useful.

"Great." said, Odd. "Welcome to the team" before he said. "We're going to game centre to play a game or two. Want to come?"

"A game centre?" said, William. "What games are there?"

"Ever heard of Code Lyoko?" said, Ulrich.

William was sat up and said. "It's my favourite game. I'm a level 92"

"No way" said, Odd.

"Are you really a level 92, or did you pay somebody to do it for you?" said, Yumi as they walked out.

"Don't hate. My skills are legit" said, William. "You'll see"

And then he followed them to the game canter, Code Lyoko was currently the number one game on the planet.

"Who's going to be the game master?" said, Odd.

"I'll do it" said, Jeremy. "I'm not the athletic type."

They got to the game store on campus, why this was approved for school was because it could be counted as PE since their bodies actually moved.

"Welcome, to the Game Centre" said, a Spectre behind a desk. "Please input the party number and select a available room"

They did so and split the cost between all of them.

When they paid a door opened up and they all walked inside, what they saw was the exact room that was in the factory back home, down to the chambers.

"Alright" said, Odd running to a chamber and getting in while everybody but Jeremy did so.

"Everybody set?" said, Jeremy as everybody got in and he sat on the chair.

William gave a thumbs up.

Jeremy typed in. And said. "Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Odd. Transfer Yuma. Transfer William. Transfer Aelita. Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd. Scanner Yuma, Scanner William, Scanner Alieta. Virtualisation"

And then all of them got zapped into the digital world.

All the Lyoko warriors had played with each other so they weren't prepared to see William in his very expensive and one of a kind battle suit and massive sword.

Odd eyes almost popped out of his head while everybody jaws dropped.

"Is that a legendary Item?" said, Odd. "HOW!?"

"Let's say, when you complete a legendary quest, you can get a legendary item" said, William

And then all of them heard the sound of metal hitting metal and went on guard.

"Prepare yourself, guys" said, Jeremy. "Because of Williams sword, these guys are going to be tougher than usual"

And then a wave of monsters appeared with a mighty roar.

Jeremy pressed record for the game play.

The game had begun.

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Code Lyoko.

Enjoy!

What happens when Lyoko isn't causing chaos in the real world?

It made for one hell of a game.

The newly revamped Code Lyoko, had virtual city's filled with people all around the world.

And people would come together to go out and do quests.

Code lyoko had turned from a bland place with a few interesting sights to a fully blow Nerds virtually reality dream.

That's why it was so popular.

William did a flip forward, charged his sword in mid air and than slammed it into ground releasing the built up energy.

Hundreds of monsters just dissolved just like that, around him, much to those watching shock.

He was clearly very experienced with that sword.

Meanwhile everybody else, was looking at their EXP and energy, another function of Lyoko that schools approved off was how it forced you to think about how much energy you put into anything you did.

If you did a mega move on a small monster, you would find yourself very winded.

They all kept slashing but the monsters kept coming, this wave wouldn't stop until they found the Tower.

And than something came flying from the sky and something was released from above.

"You have got to be kidding me" said Ulrich as they all dodged the boulders, only to be almost jumped on by monsters down below.

"Alieta, there is a tower 3 minutes to your west" said Jeremy revealing to William she was the Tower controller.

A Tower controller was a terrible class in many players eyes.

They only get stronger when they shut down a tower, not through battle.

"Go. I'll cover you" said William.

And than Alieta ran and William overtook her easily and began slashing his way through, getting barely any progress in Exp because of his level.

The instant they were out of sight, Odd was blasted from behind.

Before the boy knew it, his chamber has opened.

"What just happened?" He said.

"Level 45 Fire Goblins have just appeared" said Jeremy swearing and Odd eyes went round.

He was only level 42!

No wonder he got one shotted!

However, this would have never happened if William had tagged along, a high level player, meant a much higher difficult rate but also a much higher reward.

Both William and Alieta saw the tower only to see it was protected by a Level 82, Mawhawk.

William lunged at it and engaged it in combat, before yelling.

"Go!"

She did so and entered the tower.

William not only found himself tangling with this thing with horns and wings but the roars of the monster was defeating and he felt heat on his back.

Yumi died and found herself back in her chamber.

Jeremy controlled the tower and got Alieta up there to the main controller, where she used her skill and shut the tower down, just before William got his behind roasted.

The monsters stopped and trumpets we're heard.

[Congraluations for completing an B Rank Hunt. Each player who has participated has received a reward]

William smirked when he saw coins added to his virtual bank, a lot of materials for higher level armour and tokens he could exchange for something far more valuable.

He exited out and so did the other two.

William heard.

"Woah! Level 47, baby!" Said Odd seeing his miraculous jump in level, now he had all the materials needed to craft better Cat Ears.

He thought he was in love.

"Let's go on more missions with William" said Odd.

"We almost all died." said Ulrich.

"Well, what can I say" said William. "You either swim or crash terribly. I was honestly surprised that none of you thought of turning off the 'Balanced out Mission function"

"Well, we all have been training together so we never thought about it" said Alieta.

And than they went to Jeremy and walked out, only to see it was well into the night.

"It's that late?" Said Jeremy surprised.

"Let's take pictures" said Odd.

The perks of not needing to sleep was that the night was an incredibly lively place.

It wasn't hard to track down a camera and with the prince with them, more than enough people we're ready to pose for the camera.

It was than William got introduced to Sissi and her crew, who were suddenly all smiles when they saw him and we're like vultures. They were smiling and nodding at any thing he did and he soon got creeped out.

At least, the crew had invites to a party which they begruddingly agreed to have the others come with them as well, if it meant he would go with them.

He had never went to a party before but he immediamtley loved the lights and the loudness of the music.

But than 8 am rolled around and people were rushing back to their rooms to get ready for class and the day.

Thankfully Jeremy, was very understanding in showing him where he needed to go for a shower and gave him a map of the laundry room.

He thought he did great but in reality he was a mess.

The fact, that he rarely did things by himself became very apparent to the other guys when he expected fresh and pressed clothes to be waiting for him after a shower and asked where the showers were when he was lead to the shower room and looked at them like they were growing two heads when he was told, he had to stand under a shower head out in the open.

He was an all around mess, it was a miracle he got to class at all and knew enough to put clothes on.

His first class for the day was Robotics, the experiment was being done digitally because there was that urge to do big dangerous things and the digital aspect would make sure nobody actually got hurt.

Now, he was king of that.

He spent break just chilling in the bed provided for him and looking at magazines, before heading to Homec.

It was strange but every route he took, was burned into his mind.

The teachers gave him leanway because he was new and than he went to hang out with his friends.

He didn't even notice that the weekend approached until a teacher came to tell him, his limosuine was here.

He grabbed his stuff and walked, he couldn't have been happier to be back and he could tell, his servants were thankful he was in one piece when they saw him.

Instead he had stories to tell and Jeremy had called him, to give him a list of what he needed.

It really was easy for him to order the most important parts and send it Jeremys way.

When he came back to school, he was practically glowing from the extremely high class treatment and went to class.

With his help, what would have taken several long months to assemble took a whole month, a whole month was all it took for the whole school to go on School break.

For the first time William was actually invited somewhere that was not on the school grounds and told to meet somewhere where he found the rest of the gang.

They were in a green medo and Jeremy pulled out this very fancy looking small rocket ship.

"That's it?" Said William, he expected something very impressive.

"What matters is the contents. There is no need to make it flashy" said Jeremy as he put a cartridge inside, it was filled with photos and videos, before he said. "Now stand back"

And they did so as he got our a remote and hit launch.

They watched the thing smoke before it blasted off, blasted off like a rocket 30 times it's size.

"Wow" said Odd.

"So what do we do now?" Said Yumi.

"We can all go to my house" said William, stunning them all. "I've got more enough stuff to do"

"Palace, here we come!" Said Odd.

Meanwhile the rocket exited the atmosphere, the rocket would never have the power to reach earth, thats why X.A.N.A, gave it a little boost.

The Lyoko warriors had hidden him and his world for years, now it was time to crack it wide open.

With the power from Xana not only was it faster but the signal it sent out was many times more powerful.

What should have taken a year and a half journey was completed in a full week, it reached one of Earths satellites, shimmered onto it and connected it.

Despite the greatest tragedy unfolding because of the internet, there was still many human beings who were still using it and devices, out of habit, or because there was no better alternative, however apps we're created to turn off an device if it felt hacked.

Either way, it sucked to be a kid who survived.

However, no app was going to stop X.A.N.A.

Suddenly all the screens on planet Earth changed again.

When the screen suddenly went black, more than half the population hearts skipped a beat from fear.

However, instead of the screen that killed billions, they saw the zoomed in skin of a teenage boy with blond hair and a shock of purple in it.

Was that purple paint on his cheeks?

However, the Della Robbia family recognised this now teenager immediately.

Odd.

He looked so much like a slightly older odd, if he had been a live.

It was pure luck that none of his siblings were looking at screens and we're told before they could do so.

"Ur" said the teenager. "My name is Odd and I honestly don't know what to say"

Odd!

Suddenly both parents were up and his siblings looked interested.

"For once Odd, is speechless" said a female in the back and the camera turned to show this teenage girl with metal on her forehead and beside her was a teenage boy.

"Yumi, Ulrich. Why don't you say hi to the camera" said Odd.

The Ishiyama and Stern families we're having heart attacks.

Yumi?

Ulrich!?

"Hi" both of them said, sounding as if they had never died.

"Come on, that was dry" said Odd, laughing.

And than they heard.

"And what are you guys doing?" said a female voice.

The camera turned to find a teenaged Sissi with her crew.

All looked surprised, including their families who just buried their children.

"Wait, is that a camera?" Said Sissi, surprised before panic set in as she said. "How is my makeup?" Before she said. "You, know what? I'll do it again" and than she got out a tiny metal, pressed it and it transformed into a robot that climbed onto her and put her face under a vail, than seconds later it came down and she looked like a movie star.

"Im ready for my close up" she said, smiling that movie star smile.

The technology got governments and women everywhere attention.

Women have been prying for somebody to do their makeup in seconds since the first make up was made.

Odd turned around only to hear screeching by Sissi who wanted the spotlight, right behind him.

They saw Odd run down a street no teacher or relative recognised.

She was still there.

"Better go Roller blades, than." said Odd and the camera showed something encase his legs to reveal the outline of blades, he was suddenly skating and was much faster.

With that many who weren't taking this seriously sat down.

"Odd!" Yelled Sissi, and they saw Odd go ahead of the camera and glamorous skate away.

That was Odd, alright. Thought his family.

Meanwhile many kids wanted those shoes for Christmas especially those spoiled rotten.

Christmas was going to be hell for a lot of parents this year.

Suddenly the screen changed, to reveal a library but it was unlike one they had ever seen.

"Studying sucks" said Odd.

"Odd, we have an exam in 2 days" said Yumi, before she grabbed a book and it selected itself and she took it out.

He turned to the book shelve, many scrunched their eyes trying to read the book titles.

However, they were in for a surprise, there were weird symbols, in them instead of words.

"I want solar system" said Odd before the bookcases changed and he grabbed a book. "Volume one"

And than they proceeded to sit down at a desk, where they saw Alieta and Jeremy who they greeted, he opened the book and it was gibberish, just scary gibberish.

But what was most eye catching was the giant symbol inside the cover.

They had seen it before, many realised.

He flipped through the front page and out came a massive solar map.

No.

The solar map was wrong.

What they were looking at wasn't right.

There should have been eight planets perfectly circulating around their Sun.

But they saw the image is a black whole and several planets scattered around it that was neither Earth or their planets.

"Man, I'm so confused" said odd.

Indeed, thought a lot of people.

"Look, all you have to do is remember certain things" said Alieta, as the camera turned to her. "My dad is a great Astronomer. What your looking at is called the Xanamoph solar system, this is where we are"

What? Many thought.

Either, this was an avert for a movie or she was touched in the head.

She couldn't possibly be an alien.

She tapped the planet and it zoomed in before their eyes.

"This is our planet, Spectre" she said. "We are Spectre people. There is approximately. 17.4 billion of us." Before she said. "And if you want extra brownie points, learn the other planets names."

Odd zoomed out and continued zooming out, where there was nothing but space.

"We've discovered 420 solar systems to date" said Jeremy. "Such a size couldn't possibly be housed in that book. If you want the full thing you need volume 1-60"

1-60? Yikes.

"Im okay" said Odd.

And then the camera changed.

"Today, we have a new friend, joining us" said Odd before turning to the person.

What the camera showed was a normal looking teenager.

But his eyes...

There was nothing normal about his eyes.

In his eyes was the same symbol they had seen previously.

"How do you do?" Said the boy.

"Dude, what was that?" Said Odd.

"Sorry" said the Boy. "I was conditioned to be super uptight in front of cameras"

He sounds exactly like their son William, noted both Mr and Mrs Dunbar.

They were both very smart people who knew their son inside and out, they could tell the clone Jeremy made, wasn't their son within minutes of meeting him when the clone had fooled the entire school for weeks.

"Everybody meet William X.A.N.A" said Odd. "Or his official Title is Prince William X.A.N.A. He's basically the Prince of all Prince's on our planet"

Prince?

X.A.N.A!?

Suddenly, they all heard.

"PRINCE WILLIAM!"

"Oh, shoot" he said and than he ran off and they saw a large group of girls shortly appearing after him.

"Prince William!" They all squealed.

Whoever his parents were they would be proud.

However, it seemed he was just another normal teenager.

William came back several minutes later and said. "I'll stay like this" and than before all their eyes, his eyes went huge before transformed and became normal eyes. "Better"

Every single person in front of a screen stared in shock and surprise.

Either that was the best effects they had ever seen or he really wasn't human.

"So off to Lyoko, than?" Said William.

And then the scene changed.

The kids were now in a chamber, and they got to see the Jeremy hop in a very sophisticated looking computer.

He was so professional on it.

They rest ran to the chambers, and the door closed, the audience watched their bodies fall into particles and then reappear in their costumes in the digital world.

They were at a border of a town.

"A town!" Said Odd, looking like a toy many kids wanted for Christmas."I can buy those sweets again"

"I still don't know how the game manages to make you taste" said Ulrich as they walked into town and they saw other people, with hovering screens around and other things.

They saw in the sky, and on it was a strip across it with symbols.

It said 'Lockness Event will begin 3d 3 hr' but earth couldn't read it

"An event?" Said Alieta. "No wonder there are so many people here"

Odd ran to a shop counter top and said. "Three Mega Lemon Cakes please"

And the owner took his money and produced the stuff.

Odd was soon munching away.

"So good" said Odd. "It so rear to taste anything" before he said. "Let's go out hunting and earn some more money, I'm broke"

"You spent it all on sweets?" All of them said, not surprised at all.

"Im going to forge amour" said Yumi. "Unlike him, I actually use my money for good"

She left.

They all followed her to the nearest forging shop, where they met a blacksmith and she handed over her fans and saw that she had met the requirements to upgrade.

She paid.

The fan was taking away and than came back, jet black and awesome.

They saw the increased states and she got a reward for doing so.

Yumi found everybody crowding around her newly improved weapon.

"Would you all give me some space?" She said.

They did so.

That was Yumi, alright. Thought her parents.

And than the camera changed to show them hunting and in combat, it was very shocking because they were never so active in PE class.

They saw the teens do flips, make shots, they would have never been able to do, William wielded his sword with years of technique, they saw fans can be really deadly in the right hands.

"Lemon cakes. Lemon Cakes" Odd sang as he killed monsters heartlessly and they saw reward notices with each kill.

"Can somebody cut, Odd off? I don't want to hear his off key singing" said Yumi and Jeremy did so.

Music to everybody but a pouting Odds ears.

And than there was a full on montage of the children just being children in weird and strange places, with weird and strange robotics with the most epic of music.

However, slowly the language they understood was slowly reverting back to normal.

It was computer code but put all together to make it sound alien and the mechanical time of their voices came back.

To say the Humans were surprised was an understatement of a life time.

And the last image was of X.A.N.A before the machine came crashing down to earth and of course those who's job it was to look at the Earth's atmosphere, got wind of something crashing immediately.

It crashed right into a heavily populated street in Paru.

It was exactly 72 hours before it was hauled off and analysis, the Paru government was called down to a site.

"What is it?" Said a man, as all of them were flown down here and they saw the machine.

"Hello, I'm a materials expert" said another man in a lab coat. "I want to announce some exciting news. What your looking at is a machine that isn't made of any material on Earth"

Silence.

"What?" Said one of them.

"Come and look for yourself" said the man and they all came to look, he painted at a line of symbols none of them recognize.

They were about to say something when the symbols literally morphed into the countries native language.

'Property of Jeremy Buckingham' it now read.

Everybody was shocked.

"I believe, Aliens have finally made contact with the human race" said the man all smiles.

To think children would one day shock an entire government.

Now they were going to shock the whole world.

The next world summit was going to be one of a kind.

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Code Lyoko.

Enjoy!

The Peru government kept their findings a secret because they didnt want the Americans to know about it and snatch it from under their nose and lock it away in Area 51.

They had already lost the moon landing to that country, if they had solid proof there were aliens out there, they were going to gloat in front of the world.

And an opportunity came at the next world summit.

Now the world summit was usually just old men and women who were either born into the position of power or bribed their way into getting elected.

Meanwhile, there were certain families trying to get a hold of that footage and who sent it to hopefully track down the children.

None of them dared to dig up a burial sight to see if their children really we're there.

A month after sending the device, the world leaders came together to once more try to gain things the others had through shady deals.

But this time, it would be different.

The person representing Paru stood up and said. "Before we begin, I would like to show you all something"

The room was silent as everybody looked at each other in confusion and than Jeremy machine was rolled in on a cart.

And to say the others were surprised was an understatement.

"I would like you all to stare at the symbols in front of you. You would see something remarkable" said the man.

And the trolley was wheeled in front of them one by one.

Many powerful eyes went wide from shock when the symbols morphed into words.

One by one, they all saw it and were speechless.

Since when was Paru developing something more advanced than what the Japanese were making?

"Now, before you have an questions, I would like to inform you that this technology isn't something developed by Paru" said the man and they were all shocked.

"What so the Russians made if for you?" Said representive for south Africa.

"No" said the representative of Paru, before dropping a bombshell. "For the past week Paru, gave had material experts flown in and they have all agreed that this is made from a material that they have never seen before. They all agree that it's not made from materials from Earth"

Silence.

"What?" Said one person.

"Paposteous!" said another.

Suddenly the machine lit up as if sensing life around it.

Suddenly a holographic projection appeared and they saw the blond haired boy for the video.

Every eye widen in shock.

And than the boy opened his mouth and it was like listening to a robot, his tone was metallic.

Every eye went further wide.

Suddenly the boy stopped and than his hands reached something and he began making sounds until they could understand him and he sounded more human.

"I think this works now" said the teen now sounding like a normal teenage boy as he said "Hello, other species. My name is Jeremy Buckingham and my species is called Spectre"

Everybody stared.

"Now Im not actually communicating, this is a mere recording of my self" said recording Jeremy. "Im really into science and just so happened to hear a sound coming from this place so I and my friends decided to send videos and pictures over. This machine may reach you when I am and my friends are fully grown or it's the next generations after us, there is no way to know for sure. The fact that this message has activated means this machine has run into life. I do hope I'm not talking to a Sandsquid or Earthbolder, or something"

For the first time in years, all the old men and women put down their egos and listened.

"Now this" said Jeremy and than a second holographic screen was projected out of his palm. "Is my home planet." There was a giant Symbol again on it. "The planet Ruler is called X.A.N.A. and it is an entity that even I do not fully comprehend. X.A.N.A keeps my world stable, if it dies our world dies with it including planet life, people and animals. If X.A.N.A goes a whole species is wipe out in the galaxy. This message will also record inform me of if those receiving this message are hostile and the level of intelligence. I hope you do understand that I can not give you directions to my planet, I do not know if I would be inviting an invasion"

It made sense, he didnt know what was viewing this, it would be a massive tragedy if space war lords suddenly came knocking on the planets door step.

Suddenly President Mcbarma stood up and said. "Mr Buckingham, I assure you we are completely harmless"

The image tilted his head before saying in a robotic tone.

"You just told a half truth"

Everybody was shocked but it was true.

He may have good intentions but who around him wasn't planning to establish a connection and try to profit from that world?

Alien technology was a gold mine and so was resources.

And all of them knew it.

"No matter though" said the voice. "You have confirmed your existence. The planets latitude has been recorded. This machine will now be sent back, where it will be reviewed by it's creator and sent to important people in the hopes, our leader Xana will take notice of this. If our leader wishes to contact you, another machine will be sent. If it does not, my race will at least know we are not alone in the universe"

It sucked but there was nothing to stop them from reaching out once and never doing it again.

And then the rocket grow steam, the hologram cut off and it blasted off, smashing through the ceiling like paper and into the sky.

The rocket began its journey back and the world leaders we're more than happy to announce they had made contact with aliens.

Luckily the Paru government took pictures and videos.

Of course as you could imagine it caused the biggest uproar in history, people hadnt been this talkative since the discovery of fire.

Finding out, there was a world beyond what you believe to know was a huge thing and than it was confirmed that the strange video they all saw was actualy a message from another planet.

All the families of the kids who died, were stunned.

Was this a joke or did these aliens really look and sound like their kids?

One thing was for sure, they had to talk to these kids.

#Spectre#

Franz Hopper looked out of his telescope, to see an undeniable machine coming back into the atmosphere before he turned to his nervous daughter.

He asked her calmly. "Alieta, what is that in the sky?"

"What is what, Father?" Said Alieta.

"Don't play dumb Alieta, we both know what I'm talking about" he said. "I know all the machines that are released into space and don't know this one. Anything that is released into space and I don't know about, is usually due to your friend Jeremy. But I want to know, why does it look like it's coming back after fulfilling a success mission?"

This surely wasn't the first time Jeremy and his daughter had sent something into space and certainly won't be the last time.

Jeremy sent a toy up into space when he was only a toddler.

"Father, I and my friends just sent video and photos up there" said Alieta making him blink. "Maybe, it's nothing. Or maybe, you've receive a message from our Lord and Master X.A.N.A."

The man's eyes went wide.

"Alieta..." Said the man. "What did you do?"

Why would X.A.N.A be involved with this? Nobody had seen the AI in years.

Meanwhile the machine came down and Jeremy got an alert for a minute before its touch down, he ran out of his house and to the designed point, school was going to start in two days.

Seconds later the machine touched down and he retrieved the data.

He was shocked to see footage.

Footage of people and the location.

This proved, they were alone.

He proved the ridiculous notion of aliens.

Now to digitally send this over to a person who was high up enough to listen and bring this to the highest level.

He sent the bot over digitally.

Now he had to wait.

However, X.A.N.A knew already and had decided its time to step out into the real world and not attempt to kill anybody.

If Jeremy could make bodies from digital data than X.A.N.A had no reason to not to be able to do it as well.

#A few minutes later#

William was playing on his game helmet, when he heard.

"Your highest, your father is back"

What?

What!?

William helmet was off and he sat up and looked.

Did somebody just say his father was back?

He couldn't remember the last time, he had seen his father.

He ran out his room and felt it.

All Spectres felt a massive connection whenever X.A.N.A was around.

Through his connection, instructions could be relayed or they could be controlled.

Come closer...

William obeyed and followed the voice to a hallway in front of his father's study.

His eyes met a creature that was completely black smoke but was dresses in royal clothes with a X.A.N.A. logo everywhere.

That thing was alive and very much scary.

But he didn't feel scared, instead he felt warmth and a need to hug the thing.

"Father, your back" said William, smiling.

"I just decided to come home for a few days" said X.A.N.A. "I haven't seen you in a while. Look at how you've grown" touching him on his shoulder.

"I havent grown that much father" said William trying not to blush but he couldn't keep the huge smile from his face.

His father was here and touching him on his shoulder.

In his mind, his father had many faces but they he would always recognise his dads own.

His father was the most kindest being he had ever met, he was the first thing he saw when he was born and he fondly remembered they would do stuff together.

It was a far better than remembering his father as a cold hearted bastard.

"Father...can we eat together?" Said William surprising the AI.

"I would be delighted too" said X.A.N.A. "allow me to rest for a bit and than we will eat food together. I'm not going anywhere"

Really?

William smile got bigger and X.A.N.A smoothly went into the study room.

Outside he could see the boy hover around the room just waiting for him to come out.

He came out an hour later and was very amused to see William try to act like he hadn't been outside the room for the entire hour.

He acted like such a child as he sat down and the food was presented to them.

And than the boy started talking a mile a minute.

William was so different when he was not being remotely controlled and was just a child trying to fill his father into what happened since he left.

The child was glowing, he never used to smile like this when he was William Dunbar.

The food was okay in his book and William was so eager to have him play video games with him, that he couldn't refuse.

William was great but he was far better.

William had only ever lost to his father.

In hign sight, he was up against an AI who had been alive for so much more years than he had been.

What mattered in the AI world was experience.

After defeating him for the 90th time, X.A.N.A rubbed William hair and said. "Well, it was nice playing with you but your father needs to get back to work."

"Oh" said William downcast.

"However, tommrow, well spend the whole day together" said X.A.N.A and the boy's eyes just lit up.

The Ai left to go to his study, when inside he walked to a comfortable looking chair and a familiar machine was sent to him.

Through many eyes, he saw that William was calling his friends talking excitedly about his Father being back.

The AI didn't even realise he was smiling, but you couldn't call it a smile, it was a creepy mencing grin but he was smiling.

He turned to the machine in front of him.

It was Jeremy invention.

He proceeded to create his own machine and send it off, it was far more faster and agile than Jeremys could ever hope to be.

It reached Earths atmosphere in ten minutes and killed all devices to broad a massage.

"My name is X.A.N.A. and the King of the Planet Spactre. It has come to my attention that a child has contacted you race"

The world went silent.

"Your race seems interesting" said X.A.N.A. "so I will send Envoys out to meet you. Children will be sent to you planet and one of them is my son, William." On the screens were pictures of the children. "I'm sending these children out as a sign of trust. However, if I find out they've been mistreated in anyway, let's just say you all don't want to find out. This isn't a threat this is a promise."

X.A.N.A smiled horrifyingly, scaring more than half of the planet and than he was harmless again, which was ever more scary.

"All the world leaders have been sent a location and time. Do not be late" said X.A.N.A and the broadcast cut and the world went into an uproar.

Aliens were coming here.

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

You haven't seen nothing yet.

I do not own Code Lyoko.

Enjoy!

To say the planet Spectre was shocked to learn they weren't alone in the galaxy was truly an uproar of uproars.

But it was nothing when their Lord and Master went on television and addressed the public for the first time in years.

So many were seeing X.A.N.A as something that wasn't a symbol but something that could talk, for the first time.

It was announced that 6 children will be making their way to the other planet with an explanation of why they couldn't send robots or adults on the trip.

When the person is viewed as child, they are a lot less guarded with what they say around them.

An adult was far more likely to complain about this job around a child then a group of adults connected to their boss.

For obvious reason, the identity of those going was hidden until the last minute.

X.A.N.A watched as William and his friends went through training to prepare themselves for going into a complete foreign environment.

It was for three weeks but the children put all those professional adults to shame at the end of it.

And than came the time, the children were to say goodbye to their families.

X.A.N.A wondered if he should ignore this and just watch from afar or say goodbye to William.

Williams eyes looked gradually disappointed as his father didn't show up.

Hmm...

Suddenly a black smoke figure appeared in front of William gaining gasps and shouts.

X.A.N.A.

X.A.N.A got down to William level and put a hand on his shoulder and said. "Have a save trip, son"

William was stunned before the warmest look spread across his face and he smiled and said. "Thanks dad"

X.A.N.A hugged him before sending Wiliam and his friends on their way.

All of them were dressed in their Lyoko suits, since they really liked them with Jeremy dressed like super powered nerd, they entered the spaceship and took their seats.

They made sure the shield was high and the ship stablisers were working before even thinking about blasting off.

And then Jeremy did the honours of blasting off, by pressing a button.

The moment those rockets kicked in, nothing could have prepared them for the power that was slammed into their bodies.

It was like being on a Rollercoaster that was going down from the tallest height.

If it wasn't for the shields, they wouldn't have survived the space jump.

"I feel sick..." Said Yumi, knowing it wasn't over.

"This is so cool we're in space!" Said Odd, ignoring the dizziness, before taking off his seat belt and began hovering around and annoying anybody his body flaoted near.

"Odd put your seat belt back on" said Ulrich. "Your feet are in my face"

"Sorry, Ulrich" said Odd, swimming back to his seat and buckling in.

The moment he did that, they got an alert.

"We're nearing the new planets atmosphere" said Alieta.

And that's when they saw it.

A planet that was almost completely blue. Not at all like their semi depressing looking planet from a bird eye view.

"Woah" said Yumi.

And than they saw the satellites that surrounded the planet, that proved somebody like on the planet to build such a thing.

Any antennas and Satelites picked them up even if there was no image and the next thing they knew, they were free falling.

The shields we're at their very maximum and each person hooked themselves to something strong like they were told.

It really felt like they were on the twister ride, where they could be thrown out at any moment.

They endured it for three sold minutes which was the longest 3 minutes of their lives.

When it stopped and they touched down, it was a miracle Odd hadn't vomited all over the equipment but everybody did feel awful.

They all had to collect themselves before Jeremy sent out a drone to check if we're they landed was in fact safe for them.

When the viewpoint opened up they saw that had landed in what looked like an abandoned building and surrounding their ship already where cameras and adults who had weapons with them.

"Well, that's not scary at all" said William sarcastically.

Not a single of them recognised that they were on top of their old school, and if they did, it was pretty much abandoned and left to rot after the mass student deaths and the lawsuits from parents who could afford to send their kids o a boarding school in France.

And then Odd unbuckled his seat belt and headed to the door, he opened the door and lept, only to fall flat on his face in front of dozens of eyes and cameras.

Apparently the theory that he could float like he was in space, on the planet had been dissproven.

Jeremy came down next and said. "Didn't I tell you, that the gravity is similar to our planet?"

But to the human beings they heard a cold and robotic foreign language come out of his mouth, instead of a voice of a teenager who was dreading possibly rooming with Odd for a week of more.

"Really? I must have skipped that" said Odd sitting up but not getting up.

Behind Jeremy was Alieta who gave everybody watching a clearly shy and embarrassed wave of hello.

"Let's get this over with" said Yumi and behind her was Ulrich.

The last to exit was William and his appearance seemed to be by far the most shocking.

The others could pass as humans cosplaying but when they looked into William eyes, they all knew this wasn't a human being.

In fact, he gave them all a eery feeling like he wasn't afraid to go horror movie on their ass.

Finally the world leaders decided to approach them.

Flanked behind by bodyguards of course.

"Welcome to Earth" said the Franch President in English.

Only to get a blank look from all over them.

What on Earth did he just say?

And then the translators kicked in, in that moment.

"Sorry, can you say that again?" Sais Alieta, stunning all the human beings because they could somewhat understand her now.

"I said welcome to the planet earth" said the president.

Suddenly Jeremy butted in and said. "Hi, I'm Jeremy, I was the one who sent the machine. I must say it is an honour to finally meet a person from another race-"

"Woah, slow down Einstein" said Yumi before she addressed the world leaders and said. "If you hes interested in something, he will talk for days. Can you just show us where we will be staying? We don't want to be far away from our ship"

"Of course" said the president. "Please follow us"

And then they followed the leaders and their bodyguards, people holding the crowd of people back where everywhere and the place their ship landed in, was declared a no go zone while they entered a limousine.

The kids heard their names being called out but they didn't think much of it because they had said their names in the video sent out.

They didn't even look to try and feel familiarity with faces in the crowd.

The vehicle was silent as 20 people were crammed in the passengers seat, as it drove off.

"So..." Said the president. "How was your trip?"

"Like a rollercoaster" said Odd. "I was so scared for my life when we dropped down to Earth. Why couldn't we lend?"

"It's because our spaceship would have exploded if we forces our way through the atmosphere" said Jeremy, before he said with shining eyes. "I can't wait to learn so much about the planet here"

"I feel like I stumbled onto Jeremy nerd heaven" said William.

"You didn't stumble onto it, you willingly walked into it" said Yumi.

"Oh, yeah..." Said William.

But William couldn't laugh because of all the adults staring at him with wairy eyes.

Why did they look so unsettled?

It couldn't be because of his eyes right?

He had never been told his eyes we're unnerving or scary before.

William decided to changed them and his pupiles turned into sold black pupils and there was shock in the area.

"Wait. You can change your eyes?" Said one adult.

"My eyes are a sign of my heritage. But when I need to hide them, I can" said William. "I never thought my eyes could come across as unsettling, usually people bow when they see them. I didn't mean to scare any of you"

A good portion of the adults were silent but William had noticed a lot of them had relaxed.

It really was the eyes.

William didn't know how to feel about that.

What would their reaction be, if they saw his father face to face?

And then the vehicle stopped.

"We're here" said the president and the door opened.

They got our and we're stunned to see a small building.

"It compactsd and it's much easier to protect" said the president and they walked in where they went down a secret compartment, revealing stairs going underground and they saw people stop and stare at them.

The building was actually a front to a high-tech underground bunker, they were shown their rooms first, it was so much smaller than their school dorm rooms, however the cafeteria was much larger, they saw the exercise room, relaxation room, toiletress room.

All six teens gave the toilet a very weird looks, as they passed.

They than went to the relaxation room and the man said. "Today, we want you to relax, use the tv or ask people if you need help understanding Human culture. Tomorrow, will be the start of the tour around the country"

"I saw food back there, so I'm going go" said Odd disappearing to no doubt bug the chefs.

"I'll go and make sure he doesn't annoy others to death" said Yumi, leaving.

"Hope you dont mind but can I have a computer or something?" Said Jeremy, making people blink. "I would love to start learning"

"And I'll go with him" said Alieta.

Both Ulrich and William looked at each other and said. "Training room"

And just like that, the six alien teens became 2 in the hallway, making all the adults blink before the aliens utter cluelessness became known.

Somebody had to teach the two smartest teens in the group how to use a laptop.

Both Yumi and Odd were completely confused with what was supposed to be food and what was not, their lack of tastebuds was their worst enemy.

Neither William or Ulrich had ever bench pressed in their lives and had to be shown how to use the equipment.

However, when they all did get the hang of it, they were shocking.

Both William and Ulrich were lifting weights that was far above what they should have been able to, for teenagers there age.

Both Jeremy and Alieta, joined a heated discussion with coding experts on how to fix a problem.

Odd had become the perfect trash compactor for failed food experiment for the chefs and what would have been thrown out, while Yumi looked on with disgust.

Cameras were everywhere and a room of skilled people we're behind those camera's watching them with stunned surprise.

One or two people even got out clipboards, you could tell some wanted to ask questions.

And then after a few hours, they observed that the others didn't head to the cafeteria to eat instead they headed to their rooms to chill.

And that's when they got out their suitcases in a very advanced and cool way, it had been

Stored in a small pendent or pocket to carry.

They changed out of their suits and went tl the male and female shower rooms.

And than they changed into clothes that could have easily been from earth, before heading back to their rooms.

Ulrich cracked open a comic book and put earpods on that attached itself to the rim of his ears.

Odd managed to figure out the remote and find his way to the music channel.

Jeremy was talking to Alieta through Email.

Yumi put on her game helmet, seconds after William put on his and both were surprised to be notified about each other before agreeing to play a inbuilt game together.

"There just normal teenagers" finally somebody in the camera room said, although it was a bit different but they were just doing things any normal teenager would do.

Some had kids or used to have teenagers and this was exactly what it would look like or similar.

Who knew that aliens could be so human?

It doesn't look like there would be a problem making a relationship with the other planet than.

They all couldn't help but expect, the kids to admit that they worked for an advertising company for a large tech company.

They expected something a bit more inhuman, how hard was it to create another language or get in contact with a pretty advanced technology company?

But just as they were thinking that, their inhuman sides began to show.

They all just stopped and stared directly into one of the hidden cameras in the room with the most blankets expression on their faces, they had ever seen on teenagers faces, all at once.

There was no prep work or signal they observed, they just did it in synch and clocked the cameras that were so tiny, you wouldn't have spotted it, but than they smiled or waved at the camera before going back to whatever they were doing like nothing happened.

That one action, was both shocking and creepy.

They knew they were being watched and they were laughing.

These teenagers we're far smarter than they looked.

And scene!

Review/fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Code Lyoko.

Enjoy!

"What? Not a single person went to bed last night?" said, the president of France as the vehicle drove to the spot to pick the children up.

"No, sir" said, the other person on the other end who sounded like he was about to doze off. "I and several others rotated and all of them hadn't slept at all, instead they were all very lively. I honestly envy them. I wish I had such power" before the man said. "Oh and when they shower, every one of them has that symbol displayed on their backs, the symbol as the alien prince's eyes. Both security for each shower told me that and the clothes wash themselves. None of them has eaten either this morning."

Now that made the president blink.

The clothes that wash themselves?

It was every lazy person dream right there.

And than the vehicle came to a stop and the phone was put away, he walked out and saw the children in their uniforms.

"How was your sleep?" said, the man.

He got puzzled looks.

"Sleep?" said, Ulrich.

Jeremy understood and said. "Apparently humans need 8 hours to hibernate every day. Their bodies need to rest"

All of them suddenly had an enlightened look on their face and they then looked at the president like he was an animal.

It should be me, looking at you like an animal! Thought the man, before letting them into the vehicle with several body guards.

The ride was 20 minutes and when they got out, they saw a a building with guards and a lot of people, the next thing they knew, a dozen camera flashes were trying was trying to blind them and their ears filled with the roaring of a dozen voices trying to get their attention.

These teenagers who not that long ago weren't really taken seriously but accomplished so much that even an average person wouldn't have done in their life time, was now the centre of attention and the whole world wanted to know them.

The teenagers we're ushered into the building, where there were put into more security and check-ups, before they found themselves outside with more camera flashes and we're motioned to the chairs at a long table on top of a stage surrounded by security.

It took a while for the small crowd that was let in to calm down.

It really dragged on the noise, but who could blame them when they were the first one's permitted to question aliens?

A man with a bow cut hairstyle was going to be their announcer, and right off the bat asked them to introduce themselves.

William went first because he was far more comfortable in a sea of cameras.

"My name is William X.A.N.A" said William "I am the Prince. Nice to meet you all"

The crowd was stunned by his polite and elegant response.

Certainly he was indeed Royalty.

"My name is Jeremy Buckingham" said, Jeremy.

"My name is Alieta Greenhopper" said Alieta.

"My name is Odd Northingstein" said Odd.

"My name is Ulrich Lockmo" said Ulrich.

"My name is Yumi Xeno" she said.

There were flashes.

"Who wants to ask the first question?" said the announcer. "And to who?"

Hands went up.

The announcer pointed at somebody in the crowd.

"Hi, I'm from the New York Times" said the reporter. "I would like to ask, Alieta and Odd a question. You both have unusual hair and markings on your face, did you do them yourself?"

"Do them yourself?" said Odd blinking owlishly.

"He means did we change our appearance like a game avatar" said Alieta making Odd get it.

"No, my hair and marks are all natural" said Odd. "My hair and marking are the sign for the Northingstein lineage. I come from a lineage that is famous for having guts. If your scared to do something, I will step up to the plate. A lot of lineage are regarded as heroes"

There was silence.

"And my hair is also natural as well" said Alieta. "My pink hair comes from my mother side and my markings are real."

So families exist...everybody realised.

"How do you know each other?" said another person.

"We go to the same school" said Ulrich. "It was Jeremy who thought of an idea of sending a video into space."

"I heard a faint sound when observing space and thought I'll do something to respond" said Jeremy. "From there, my personal project evolved into a group project. It was honestly luck that I could catch the notice of somebody from the higher regions of society. Even then there was no guarantee that it would be brought to the highest authority on the planet X.A.N.A"

Everybody slowly turned to William who said. "X.A.N.A is my dad. He super busy though, setting up and maintaining Towers"

"Towers?" said somebody.

"Originally our planet isn't a liveable place for us" said Yumi. "That's why we need Towers. A tower turns a not liveable part of the planet into a place people can move into. The only one who can set up these Towers is X.A.N.A. If X.A.N.A disappears, our whole race goes along with him"

There was silence in the crowd.

"That's why one day my father is going to teach me how to set up a Tower to give my father a break" said William. "But I'm still too young for that"

"Any other questions?" said Ulrich.

And then they proceeded to answer each and everyone of them before being escorted out and to the next venue.

It was basically a meet and greet with the public, they took pictures with kids and got stared at by a bunch of weirdos in tin foiled hats.

Of course, every person had to be brushed down by security before even going near them, many people were arrested on the spot when they found weapons on them.

It was unclear if those people wanted to kidnap one of them or kill them.

Either why, they avoided a major disaster.

Fast forward a whole day of giving interviews, taking pictures and greeting people, the teenagers couldn't have been happier when they saw their last group of people in the last event of the day.

And what a memorable thing it was.

Yumi found herself being stared down by a man and woman who screamed 'We can't stand each other' to her.

Odd found himself being smiled at by a buff man in a tight black top and a woman with brown hair but she dressed like it was cold.

Ulrich found him being stared down by a man who looked like he was the worlds strictest father while being smiled at by a woman who looked far more relaxed and fun.

Jeremy found himself looking at a man with brown hair and woman with blond hair, they looked normal but for some reason their appearance was engraved into his mind.

While William found himself being stared at by a man who had a tall hairline, black hair retracted back and dressed as if he was detective but with a darker colour scheme, and a woman who had dark blue gathered hair, in clothes as if she was a reporter.

Not a single one of them went to Alieta but all them seemed to go to each child with purpose.

All of them thought at once.

Who are these people?

X.A.N.A had messed with their minds so thoroughly that they didn't even recognise their past lives parents.

6 things happened at once in a span of a few minutes.

"Hello, my name is Jeremy" said Jeremy, surprising both adults. "What would you like? A handshake? A signed photograph or do you want to take pictures? I'm not really that popular so I'm glad you can to me, your the last one today. We can do all three if you want"

Both of them stared at him than at each other, Jeremy barely looked at them as he took one of the pictures from earlier and began to sign it.

"And who should I address this to?" said Jeremy looking up at them.

"...Mr and Mrs Belpois" said the man, before he said "What's your last name again?"

"Buckingham" said Jeremy. "My family is famous for the breeding award winning animals" he than slide the photo to them and said. "Do you want to take a picture as well?"

Both man and wife were shocked.

Meanwhile Ulrich said, to the man and woman before him "So what do you want me to do for you? A picture? A signed autograph? A handshake. A hug?"

Both parents seemed to be very surprised.

"I want you tell me, what's 5383x49 is-" began the man.

"263767" Ulrich finished off instantly.

To say the pair were shocked would be an understatement.

In his past life, he had learning difficulties which his parents knew about so he would have never answered that fast or confidently.

"You can ask me any maths question and I can answer it" said Ulrich. "I've won several maths championships, back home. Not only that I am fluent in all the languages. I've learned to play all the instruments . My family is famous for being overachievers in all aspects of life. When I get out of school, I'll be given a government official job and become a diplomatic for the area"

They both were shocked but than the man's need for perfection showed itself and he said.

"Is that so?" Said the man.

"And I do a little acting on the side as well" said Ulrich. "I've won several awards for my roles in the past"

And it was like he was the Ulrich the man had tried to transform his own son into very unsuccessfully.

And the man had noticed this.

However his wife didn't look thrilled when she saw the sudden look in her extremely judgemental husbands eyes when he came to realize this.

She said. "Well, thats a lot for a boy to take on at your age. Please take care of your body, make sure to eat and sleep"

"eat and sleep?" said Ulrich. "Sorry, miss but I don't need to eat or sleep. My race runs 24-7, it's physically impossible for us to sleep. But it's a good thing for me really. Why waste 8 hours when you can use that time to self improve?"

"My thoughts exactly" said the man, nodding.

The woman really did not look pleased.

#Odd#

"Well, hello" said Odd. "Who are you two? How your doing? What can I do for you? A handshake? Pictures? An autograph?"

"Can we have everything please" said the woman smiling at him.

"Sure" he said, taking a picture from his rught and beginning to sign and said. "and this is addressed to..."

"Mr and Mrs Della Robbia" said the man.

Odd managed to write the name miraculously and handed it over to them only to be told they wanted another.

When he was finished, he saw a camera phone and was ready to pose when he heard.

"Oh, hang on" said the woman. "You got something on your face" getting out a handkerchief.

"What? Do I still have yesterdays mysterious meat stuck to me?" said Odd.

And he allowed her to use it, and begin rubbing his face.

Her hands gradually went downer until they got to his cheek marks and hovered over there.

She rubbed for a while and he wondered if this was normal.

Eventually both of them realised, the markings weren't coming off.

"I can't seem to get ride of the paint on your cheeks" said the woman.

"Paint?" said Odd before he realised what they were trying to do. "what? No. This is something I was born with. Everybody in my family has these. If you want to get it off, you have to burn the bottom half of my face off because this isn't getting off. And even if you do that, I don't know if the mark would grow back along with the new layer of flesh"

Both man and wife looked at each other in large surprise.

#Yumi#

"Ill be asking the questions" said the man.

"Please. Do you really think she wants to listen to a cheating ex husband?" said the woman.

Jesus Christ. Don't these two stop fighting? Though Yumi, she was so glad that her parents weren't like this, her parents do everything together even finish each other sentences.

Now if only her little brother wasn't so annoying.

However she could not imagine, living in a house with these two in the room.

#William#

"Hello my name is Prince William X.A.N.A" said William getting up and bowing his head slightly to them. "Your the last one's for the day. Is there anything I can do for you?"

He was than subjected to several seconds of uncomfortable staring from the couple in front of him.

However, it wasn't like he hadn't been stared at for an unholy amount of time before.

He gave them time.

That time was all they needed.

"Decided?" he said, seeing their face. "What do you want?"

"An autographed picture" said the man still looking him in the eye.

William got a picture out and grabbed a red ink pen and said. "And who should I address this too?"

"Mr and Mrs Dunbar" they said.

William wrote the name down without any prompt or cue card.

He was already way smarter than the person pretending to be their son, before.

He slide the photo over to them and said. "Oh and by the way, I want to give you two a heads up. What your seeing is a translated version of my handwriting. When you take it out of the translators range, your going to be seeing some symbols that you haven't been taught to read." Before he said with the cheekiness that can only come from William. "But of course, if you leave some contact details than I can teach you. I charge 40 bucks per hour"

Yumi heard him and gave him a playful whack on the head.

"They're already paying to be here and now you want to rob them?" said Yumi.

"What? I'm not getting paid to sit here all day" said William, leaning back in a very William way. "You would think those big strong man would at least crack open a cold one for me or something. I got standards."

And their guards heard him but acted like they didn't hear a thing.

"We should be grateful for the once in a life time experience" said Yumi.

"Yeah. Yeah. Who died and made you queen?" said William rolling his eyes but than he saw the couple expression which made him say. "Is there something wrong, Mr and Mrs Dunbar?"

He thought they had already left.

The couple was suddenly hyper aware of the guards and William wondered why they were looking around, but than the man got out a piece of paper and a pen before writing something on it and sliding it over to him who blinked.

It read.

If you need help, call this number: xxxxxxxxxxx

William blinked again.

And then the man and woman left, Jeremy and Odds couple left on their own while the guards had to intervene with the rest to throw them out.

The kids were escorted back and were checked for anything at the base, it was discovered that William wasn't the only who got a number, everybody but Alieta got one.

Even the couple who fought left their number.

However, the papers were confiscated and destroyed.

However hope was not lost.

The teens had already memories the numbers.

Not only that, they were planning to break out and truly see the world.

And scene!

Review/ fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Code Lyoko.

Enjoy!

What happens when a person is being watched 24-7 and has no privacy?

They start thinking of a means to escape to get that privacy.

Those watching them thought, they could glue themselves to a bunch of teenagers at all times.

However, they forgot one thing.

They were dealing with aliens who had access to technology that they couldn't figure out no matter what.

So even though they appeared to be doing normal teenage things, they in fact were coming up with ideas that were pieceing together to become the final game plan.

They just needed the opportunity.

And two days later, they got it when they were escorted into a school and made to talk in front of a dozen students.

They didn't know this group had been banded together from other schools because there was such a shortage of students.

It was going to take several years to fill in the spots of students that had died.

"Well, what do I like to do for fun?" said, Odd, with a mic in his hand before he smiled largely and said. "I like to jump into crowds!" And than he ran and jumped into a crowd of easily three hundred pupils and before anybody realised what was happening, every single one of them had jumped into the crowd after him as well.

Security immediately sung into action and many armed man rushed into the spot they jumped in.

The students cleared way, only for everybody to stare blankly at no strangely dressed and looking teens in sight.

"Where did they go?" said, somebody, before somebody wiped out a walky talky.

Aliens were now loose in France.

Somehow, all the guards could image kidnapping or one of them being flattened when trying to cross the street.

God help them if the Prince of another race dies.

#Not that far from the school#

"So uncomfortable" said, Odd as he rubbed his cheeks that were now bear and was handed a soda.

"Beer with it, we wouldn't have been able to sneak out with you and Alieta markings showing up" said, Jeremy.

"I know..." said, Odd. "But it just feels wrong" he had grown so used to feeling the coldness from his markings and now they were hidden.

All of them looked like normal teenagers now.

"Does everybody have a place to go before those guards use the web to try and catch us?" said, Jeremy.

"Well, I got somebody in mind" said, Yumi.

"I was invited" said, Ulrich.

"I guess I'll go with Jeremy" said, Alieta.

"I've got mine memorised" said, William, before he said. "But how do I call the number?"

"There's a payphone, around the corner." said, Jeremy.

"Payphone?" said, Yumi.

Everybody but Alieta looked very confused.

They turned the corner and went into the booth, keeping a look out for anybody rounding the corner.

They watched Jeremy get out coins, he had gotten them from asking a guard to show him what currency looked like under the jist of research.

The guard had completely forgotten to ask for it back and Jeremy just had to google how to call and ask the world how to use it.

He put the coins in and pressed the phone number pad and waited for it to ring.

"Hello?" said, a man on the other end.

"Hello, this is Jeremy" said, Jeremy. "I don't know if you remember me-"

"Of course I do" said, the man on the other end. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I and my friend Alieta, where wondering if we can hang around your place for a while" said, Jeremy.

There was a long silence on the other end as the man slowly realised they had most likely shaken their guards and were on the run.

"Tell, me where you are and I'll pick you up" said, the man.

Jeremy gave the address before handing coins over to his friends to make their own personal phone calls.

After that, they all hid on rooftops to stop anybody from seeing them while they waited.

The first to arrive was Mr and Mrs Stern.

"Well, that's my ride" said, Ulrich before he jumped off the roof and landed on the ground with such speed that it made legs everywhere cringe.

And to say the couple was shocked to see him appear from the sky was an understatement of a lifetime.

"Hey" he said. "Im ready to go"

They seemed to snap out of it and he was directed to the car, where he sat in the driver seat.

As the vehicle drove off, he was always aware of both man and wife taking quick glances at him

"Well, its going to take quiet some time until we reach the house" said, Mr Stern. "How about we do some maths equations to pass the time?"

His wife shot him a look and said. "Sometimes everybody needs fun as well"

"I want to answer maths questions" said, Ulrich surprising both of them. "Ley it on me"

"Okay" said, the man. "What has 8 axes of symmetry and 8 sides that can be equal?"

Ulrich thought for a second and before the man's wife could open her mouth, he said. "The answer is an Octagon. An Octagon is the only shape that has 8 sides that are equal and 8 lines of symmetry"

There was silence in the car.

"That is..." said, the man. "Correct Ulrich. And not only that, but that was fast"

Even his wife looked surprised.

"Lets do another" said Ulrich.

Both man and wife looked at each other.

And thus, began the 30 minute journey of asking maths questions and Ulrich answering it as if he was on the national mathematics stage.

With each correct answer, the man seemed to get happier and happier.

By the time, they got out, the man was visibly smiling and ready to welcome Ulrich into the family.

The woman still did not look pleased.

Ulrich wondered what he did to make her frown so much, as he walked up the steps and was allowed into the home.

The old Ulrich died months ago so there was more than enough time to pack his old belongings and move anything that had his image into the attic.

That's why Ulrich felt like the house was a bit barren when he entered, some patch's of the wall were clean as if something had been moved recently from them.

"Would you like something?" said, the woman. "We can show you to a room"

"That would be nice" said, Ulrich. "Oh, and no thank you for the food part. I feel like your amazing cooking would be wasted on me"

And the woman was very surprised, including the man.

He had quiet the flattering tongue.

They showed him to what essentially was his old room but cleared out.

They watched him take a seat on the bed and press on it.

"What do you think?" said the woman.

"This place is a whole lot better than the bedroom I have with the government" said Ulrich. "I had to share a room with four guys, there were bunk beds and it felt like a chamber instead of a room. I couldn't go anywhere without ten people following me"

And then they left him to get settled in.

The woman turned to her husband and said. "I can already see it on your face. Don't you dare replace your own son with him! For all his faults, Ulrich was still our son and we had to bury him. I will not let you reject his existence when he fought so hard with his learning difficulty"

And then she walked away leaving her husband stunned.

The man didn't enter the room despite how much he wished it and Ulrich walked out in his normal clothes as if he was his old self, startling both of them.

"Do you need help to clean?" said Ulrich. "I don't feel right, not doing anything while you both are running around"

"I-Its fine" said the Woman. "Dinner is almost ready. You can help with the plates"

She directed him to the plates and the table and he proceeded to set it up while the man watched.

30 minutes later, there was a call for Dinner.

However, Ulrich didn't show up, the woman went to find him and found him in the room.

"Dinner is ready" she said.

He looked at her blankly before he realised what she wanted him to do.

"Ur, sorry. I don't eat" he said.

"uh, huh" she said. "so you mean to tell me, I made food for three people and my guest isn't going to try even one piece?"

There was a pause.

"Alright" said Ulrich getting up and walking, he followed her to the dining room where he sat opposite the man of the house.

She than proceeded to pile his plate high and slide it over to him.

Ulrich felt like he couldn't leave until he at least took one bite.

Under both pairs of eyes, he took a spoon, scooped it up and put it in his mouth.

And then he continued to eat it while the woman sat down to eat.

"How is it?" she asked to Ulrich, as he kept shovelling it.

His answer surprised both of them. "I don't know. I physically can't taste it"

"What?" said the man.

"I can't taste what's in front of me" repeated Ulrich but more clear. "It like inhaling air to me"

He wasn't the perfect Ulrich, the man believed.

"Since when?" Said the woman.

"Since the day I was born" said Ulrich. "but it's normal on my planet. Nobody can taste food there. We just eat for the novelty, not for enjoyment or nutrition's. That's why we don't spend hours on food, because we're not going to taste it anyway, so why bother"

The couple looked shocked.

He continued to put the food in his mouth and didn't chew to savour the taste, he chewed once and swallowed.

Than repeat it a dozen times.

He made the simple act of eating a chore.

And then he got to the chicken drum stick and with teeth much stronger than a human being, he tore the bone under the flesh to threads and he didn't even notice the sharp ends now in his mouth as he swallowed.

To make him even more inhuman, he began to chew the metal spoon, his strong teeth tore off metal like it was beef jerky, when he finished devouring the spoon, he started on the plate, glass and metal clashed in his mouth, not drawing blood and he swallowed it all down.

Before their eyes, a perfectly fine metal spoon and plate vanished.

Both of their eyes were huge.

"I'm done. I'll be in my room" he said, not knowing he wasn't suppose to eat the metal and pottery, and then he walked away.

There was nothing but silence in the room after he left, but then both of them turned to each other with the same expression.

They watched the other realise, what they allowed into their home wasn't a human being and they really should have thought it through before jumping at the chance for such a thing to stay with them.

They realistically had no idea what he would do when they closed their eyes to go to sleep.

Where the locks enough to keep him out?

Could they explain to him properly to not head to their room, at night?

Should they call the government to come pick him up?

Never had a teenager been so terrifying.

And scene!


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Code Lyoko.

Enjoy!

Odd saw a kind looking man and wife arrive after Ulrichs people came.

"Well, it's my turn" said Odd jumping off the roof and surprising the two.

They let him into the car, and he buckled up.

"This is so exciting, finally a place outside the governments control" said Odd.

He felt the most sophisticated in there.

"I see you took off your markings" said the woman as her husband drove.

"There not really gone just hidden" said Odd. "Jeremy said, with my markings, we wouldn't be able to sneak out without being caught" before he said. "But it's thankfully only temporary. It kind of feels weird though, I'm just so used to seeing them"

They both seem to listen to him with an usual amount of interest and smiles.

It was kind of weird to have such a reaction from people, he barely know.

His personality grow on his friends when he first approached except for William who just took it since he was taught to be friends with everyone.

"So how was the government facility?" Said the man.

"It was alright" said Odd. "Got to eat anything the cooks wanted to throw out from their own experiments and got to watch tv. But after a while, you want to go outside and not have 50 guys stalking you"

"That's sound like you had one hell of a couple of days" said the man. "You are more then welcome to stay at our house and our daughters will be very happy to see you"

"Wait? Daughters?" He said, before he suddenly adjusted a nonexistent bow tie and smiled wildly.

When the man saw that in his rear view mirror, he almost stopped the car but managed to make it to the last stretch to their house, just around the bend.

They parked in the drive way.

"Here we are" said the woman, opening the door and Odd got out with a bounce.

The first thing odd noticed was the 'free thinking' on the walls and bongos laying out in the yard.

It was certainly not what he expected to see but he wasn't going to complain as he walked with them to the door, only to hear females shouting at each other through the door.

The man opened the door and that quiet shouting match turned into full on yelling with nothing blocking the sound from getting to them.

"Take off that top. That's mine!" yelled a brown haired young woman who was at least 4 years older then he was.

"Well, then take off my jeans" said another young woman who was younger but still much older then odd.

Four young women where in the livingroom fighting over something.

For some reason Odd felt like this scene was very familiar.

Who saw him first was none other then the dog, the dog had gone into depression mode ever since his beloved Master died.

Animals know their owners no matter which body they were in.

It also helped Odd looked exactly the same.

The dog barked and ran to him, Odd was hella surprised when an animal he had never seen before jumped him and then started licking him.

"Well, aren't you a effectionate little fella" said Odd, laughing as he was licked and gave the dog a tummy rob.

The dog preened out the action.

And then Odd couldn't help but notice the deafly cold silence in the room as the four women finally saw him and stared, even the two oldest adults in the room were staring at him.

"Ur, hi?" Said Odd staring at the four women who opened and closed their mouths in shock.

"Odd?" Said one of them.

"So you guys know my name." Said Odd startling them. "You must have watched the news or something. Apparently I'm all over the country." Before he said. "So are you four my fans...?"

They all looked pretty shocked.

"Err, Odd here will be staying with us for a few days" said the woman placing her arms on his shoulders. "Can somebody please show Odd, to the room he will be getting?"

Silence before the man coughed.

"Oh, I'll take him" said one woman stepping forward.

Odd followed her while holding the dog who had never look so happy in months.

"What's your name?" Said Odd and the woman almost stopped in her tracks.

But than she replied. "My name is Louise"

"Louise? That's a pretty name" he said. "And your a very pretty young woman"

And she stopped not believing her ears and said. "Excuse me?"

"I just want to tell you, I dig older woman" he said. "I was thinking, you and I can sneak out and get something to ear together"

Huh?

And when it registered to her what he was trying to do, an unbelievable amount of cringe washed over her before deciding to act like she didn't hear a thing.

"Here is the room, you'll be staying in" she said, opening the door and he walked in.

"Woah, this is a lot better then the one at the base" said Odd, he released the dog and jumped onto his bed.

Everybody pretty much left him alone after that, he wasn't sure of the rules in the house but he wanted to respect them.

He wasn't sure how it would go down if he went wild through the corridor.

But than he heard it was dinner and not wanting to be rude, he rushed down the hall, he used the dog to locate the smell.

He saw the whole family smiling and waiting for him.

"Ooh, great. What are we having?" Said Odd taking a seat.

They announced his favourite food but his eyes didn't exactly light up with remembrance that he once loved the stuff.

He took a bite noticing everybody taking glances at him.

"So, how is it?" Said another woman.

Odd not wanting to be rude said. "Its great. I can really feel the love, " and than he took a bowl filled with chop vegetables and put it on, having noticed he was the only one who didn't have this on his plate.

Everybody looked at him like he was growing two heads as he plopped them in his mouth and didn't immediately throw it back up.

Even the dog was looking at him strangely.

"What?" Said Odd.

Everybody focused on their food.

And than the man said. "We almost forget to tell you, odd. I and my wife will be leaving the house early tomorrow morning to catch a flight abroad"

What?

They were leaving?

The woman said. "Our daughters will be taking care of you in our place. You all going to have so much fun"

And Odd continued to eat and didn't stop eating until the pair left and had gone to bed for a early night sleep.

"Why do I get the feeling this isn't a one time thing, that those two go abroad almost every day?" said Odd.

"Because it's not" said another woman. "Those two are barely home, always abroad. We often left on our own"

"That's sounds..." Said Odd. "Really lonely"

All four were stunned.

"My parents are always bugging me" said Odd. "They call at least once a day, it's annoying but at least I expect them to welcome me through the door whenever I come home. Growing up with your parents not really there, I just can't imagine that. So I'll try to be more sensitive by not being a pain in the butt for you four. Please take care of me"

All four of them was stunned.

Since when was Odd so grown up?

It was like he matured where they couldn't see him.

"By the way" he said. "I want to be honest with you guys and tell you, I can't taste anything. I just didn't want to put off your parents who made such a meal."

They all blinked, he couldn't taste a thing?

No wonder he could eat vegetables and not throw up.

"Oh, and do you guys happen to be connected to a super mega sataliter?" Said Odd. "I kind of want to play my favourite game Code Lyoko and get some sweets and do quests. Please tell me, you can at least get the signal powerful enough to connect to my home planet"

They all blinked owlishly at him, even the dog.

"I take that as a big fat no than?" Said Odd.

It seems he really couldn't eat those delicious sweets for a week.

Was this hell?

They offered to wash up and they taught him how to clean his plate which he took a liking to the smell.

They than put on the TV for him and showed him earth video games.

Odd didn't know if he should ask why the highscores on the console all said Odd, when he never played them before.

In the end he chalked it up to the previous owner being weird.

After all what we're the chances of two people having the same name Odd, it was clearly a more alien name.

He played Dance Dance, even when they all went to bed and even the dog was dozing off before he got bored.

He turned off the TV and began thinking about what he was going to do, apparently all organic lifeforms on this planet slept around this time, so Odd want looking around.

He wasnt actually forbidden from looking at photos and trying to log onto the internet.

Unlike Ulrich's human parents who cut Ulrichs image completely from the pictures after his death, this family did not.

So imagine his surprise when he saw pictures of what could only be described as a younger himself without the marks skilling at the camera.

He picked up the photograph and stared, the eyes of X.A.N.A light in his eyes blowing him from ever considering the possibility that the boy in the photo was him.

Instead he thought, it was quiet strange to see his doubleganger, no wonder these people were so eager to take him in.

Wait, was he staying in his doubleganger room or was it truly a guest room, and the games he had been playing, did they belong to this guy?

Wouldn't he be mad, if he discovered he erased his data?

He must have stood there for hours just staring at the frame when the man and woman of the house found him as they were getting ready for their early morning flight.

"Jesus! You scared us!" Said the woman after turning on the light.

"I didn't mean to" said odd.

"It's alright but shouldn't you be in bed?" Said the man.

"I don't sleep. None of my race sleeps" said Odd, making both of them surprised.

"So you've never had a dream?" Said the woman.

"What's a dream?" Said Odd, answering a question.

"What are you looking at?" said the man.

"My double" said Odd, turned the picture to show both of them and they almost had a heart attack when they saw the picture.

But before they could say anything Odd markings briefly came back along with the X.A.N.A symbol in his eyes.

He went from a regular boy to 'what is that?' in a split second.

Odd noticed their expressions and said. "Hey are you okay?", his looks went back to looking normal.

"U-Ur, yes we're fine" said the man.

Odd thought it was odd how quickly they than left.

Oh well.

And scene!


End file.
